


Happy Anniversary!

by MysteriouslyNotNamed0_0



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday Fluff, can be read as platonic or romantic, whatever floats your boat you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriouslyNotNamed0_0/pseuds/MysteriouslyNotNamed0_0
Summary: In which Lemongrab and Lemongrab's day gets off to a great start. Or, well, an interesting start, at least, especially since one of them is unaware that it's a special day.





	Happy Anniversary!

"Happy anniversary," Lemongrab said down into his tea kettle and without a trace of enthusiasm.

His friend stumbled to a stop in the doorway, one sock still in his hand. He looked around for an explanation, taking in the badly wrapped present with the perfectly tied bow on the table, Lemongrab's pressed black silk shirt that was just a little fancier than his usual wear, the flowers in the center of the table. "Anni- anniversary?"

"Yes." Lemongrab switched off the stove and poured two cups of tea. They were hot, and he blew the steam off of one before handing it over to his friend with a little smile. "It's been a year today since I met you. Good morning."

"Morning," he said, a little dazed.

Lemongrab sipped at his own cup noisily before placing it in a saucer on the table. His eyes were bright and clear but didn't show any real feelings about the news he'd just dropped on his brother, so the younger Lemongrab had no idea how he was supposed to react. Pleased? Surprised? Should he have prepared better? He draped his sock over one arm so it was out of the way while he drank his tea. He sipped slowly, so he had time to think.

Lemongrab touched the gift on the table while he waited for a response, then pushed it across to his brother and broke the silence himself. "This, this is for you," he said quickly.

His brother raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Mmm,"ing around a mouthful of bitter tea. He quickly wiped his lips dry and set his teacup down on the empty saucer. "Mm, it looks nice. Wrap it yourself?"

Lemongrab nodded, then gestured at his brother's hands, empty except for his forgotten sock. "It's okay that you didn't get me anything. Here," he said as he insistently pushed the box closer. "I got this for you anyways. Open it."

"Who said I didn't get you anything?" He took the box and rolled it around in his hands. "I only... didn't realize it was today...."

"It's okay," he repeated. "How could you have remembered? You were only just born then. Oh, happy birthday too, by the way." He folded his hands. Smiled shyly. "Can't expect you to have remembered the date if you were only just born. But I remembered." He ducked his head to hide the way his face grew hot around his smile. "I remembered."

His brother looked at him for a long moment before reaching down and carefully peeling the tape off the striped wrapping paper. He had never actually received a gift like this before, and it felt a little embarrassing to be standing there opening a present when his brother was empty handed, but he opened it anyways.

A soft gasp came out of his mouth before he could stop it. It was just a simple, leather-bound journal, nothing unusual, nothing special, but it made his heart soar anyways that Lemongrab had thought to give him something. Now that he saw it, it hit him what a kind gesture this was. "You shouldn't have...." He smiled up at his brother. "Thank you."

"But it's our anniversary and also your birthday. I wanted to." He smiled again, still uncharacteristically bashful. "I'm glad you like it."

The youngest smiled at his brother, at a loss for words. After a moment, though, he sighed deeply. "Okay, I lied," he said. "I don't have anything for you."

Lemongrab smiled a little wider. "I knew that. It's okay!" He stepped a little closer, wringing his hands. "Youuuu... wanna go do something?"

Lemongrab clutched his new notebook closer. "What? Like what?" He really had no idea how birthdays or anniversaries worked, or if he was supposed to, and it made him nervous.

The eldest shrugged and moved his fingers to tap rhythmically on the tabletop. "I dunno. Go see a play. Go to the library. Walk through the park, grab some food?" A look of devastation tightened up his features and his smile disappeared. "No, no, we can just be like it's a normal day. It's no different just because it's been a whole year." He shook his head, not even looking at his brother anymore; his gaze landed on the flowers and he knocked more anxiously on the table. "That's silly, I mean, tomorrow it'll have been a year and a day, I just thought maybe--"

His brother stepped forward and took his hand, which made him go quiet. Gently, he said, "I'd love to go out today, if you want to."

The happy grin that instantly lit up his brother's face was contagious, and he smiled brightly in response while Lemongrab jumped up and moved to get ready, rattling on gleefully all the while. "Oh, joy! Y-you know, I wasn't sure if maybe I should set up something, you know, make reservations and stuff. Surprise you!" He smiled quickly over his shoulder at him. "But I thought, maybe you'd rather just go find a nice tree to read under, and then how silly would we look with two unused dinner reservations?" He checked the stove was off and closed the blinds. "So I wanted to wait until you were here, we could talk about it together. Oh!" He spun on his heel and clapped his hands. "We could go to a store! You like toy stores, I know; you told me when we went to get you some pretty curtains for your side of the bedroom. I don't know. You pick something. Oh, this is so exciting!"

Lemongrab couldn't help himself from laughing, watching his brother frantically straightening up the room for their departure. "Whoa, whoa, slow down!" he begged. "What do _you_ want to do?"

"Apupupup." He frowned and briefly put his hand over his brother's mouth as he went past. "Today's your birthday, so you pick." He frowned for a moment more before breaking back into a glowing smile and fairly skipping past him and down the hallway.

"Wait!" Lemongrab laughed, trotting after him as fast as he could go while trying to tug on his sock with only one hand. "You said it was an anniversary!" He stopped his brother as he hurried back down the hallway and smiled at him. "You've had too many birthdays without me. You pick."

Lemongrab opened his mouth to argue, but when he saw the look in his friend's eyes, he began to shift from one foot to the other as he realized he wasn't going to back down. "We have all day," he said tentatively. "You pick first, then... then I'll pick something. We'll do two things."

"Fair," his brother agreed, letting him pass. "You need any help with that?"

He had his hands full with jackets and empty backpacks and plastic baggies. But he pointed back at him and just said, "Get dressed!"

**Author's Note:**

> This will prob just be a oneshot, but I'm a real sucker for lemonzest so you never know 


End file.
